Song To You
by JustAdream424
Summary: Beca has never loved anyone before. She pushed people away in the past and has always been there for herself. Chloe falls in love too quickly and gets hurt most of the time. They are completely different but the music between them is crystal clear.
1. Welcome to the Bellas

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm Bianca, you can call me B! This first chapter is just going to be the start of the movie basically just so the characters can meet and get situated. A lot of the story though will not be like the movie, and will be mostly different. Hope that is okay! :) Let me know if you have any questions, or comments. Would love to here from you. Beca and Chloe may take some time to get together but I think the build up makes it more exciting! **

**Talk to you soon.**

**B**

Beca slammed shut the trunk of the taxi and rolled her suitcase to the side walk.

"That will be $20 miss!"

"Here, keep the change" She threw the money in the passenger seat and walked to a girl directing students.

"Well hello there! My name is Emily, and welcome to Barden University!"

"Hey, where is uh...Wright Hall?"

"Just walk past that building on the left and turn right it will be right in front of you!"

"Thanks" Beca was not in the mood to make conversation with someone way too happy this early in the morning

* * *

Room 303 was exactly how Beca expected it; white walls, ugly tile floor, and a weird roommate.

"You must be Kimmy Jin" Beca tried to seem enthusiastic

"Yeah" Kimmy Jin looked over rolled her eyes and walked out of the room

"Well okay."

At least Beca got to be in the upper class dorms because of her father being a professor at the university. She wouldn't have to deal with all the girls gushing over the frat guys, and talking about how excited they were to start college. Beca was grateful that this hallway already sounded quiet enough.

She started to set up her music gear, the only possessions she really brought with her. Music was her way to get out her emotions, to say what she was feeling and to blank out any bullshit in her life.

"Knock Knock, coming in whether you like it or not"

"Dad, what if I was naked?"

"Who changed you when you were 2?"

"Whatever. How's the stepmonster?"

"She is great, thank you for asking."

"Dad, why am I here? I should be in LA. I should be at a studio making music that people care about."

"Beca, you are going to this school for free, I'm not letting my little girl go out to LA without some sort of education."

"You're saying I can go to LA?"

"Only you actually try here Beca, I mean it. I know I can't hold you hostage here forever, but I need to know I at least tried to put you through college. Go to the activities fair, find something you can enjoy. Who knows you may even find something you like, or someone" He added with a wink.

"Dad, eww. That is your cue to get out."

"What!? When you came out to me two years ago, I thought you were doing it because you had found a good girl. I'm proud of you Beca, but sometimes I just think you are lonely. You haven't brought a girl home yet since you came out. I'm starting to think you told me you were gay just to see how I would react."

"Nope, 100% gay, dad. And, I'm not lonely. Don't worry about me."

"I always will. Just know, if you find someone, I'm going to support you and may even go running sround with a pride flag."

"Seriously? Can you get any more embarrassing?"

"Alright, I get it I'm leaving. Go to the activities fair! Try for me Beca!"

"Leave now." Beca laughed as she closed the door.

* * *

The activities fair sucked so far. There was no way she was joining any of the groups that she saw.

"What about her?" She overheard a girl say behind her.

"Are you talking to me?"

"Hey! I'm Chloe, thats Aubrey. We are part of the Barden Bellas, we sing and make music just with our mouths!"

"What?" Beca tried to hide her laugh

"We are an acapella group, and I must say we are pretty good. You should come audition for us on Monday."

"Sorry, I don't sing. Thanks though" She couldn't help but realize that Chloe was really attractive. She was totally a girly girl though and probably would drive her crazy but she was cute and Beca was allowed to look

"Well, think about it. We would love to see you."

Didn't she just tell the girl she couldn't sing? Attractive yes, smart? The girl had some work to do.

* * *

Putting her towel down and stepping into the shower, Beca felt herself relax for the first time since arriving at Barden. She started humming the song that had been stuck in her head for the last two days and had to urge to sing it out loud. A few lines later she heard the curtain being drawn and immediately turned around.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing?" She tried to cover up as much as she could

"You can sing! You totally lied!"

"Whatever! Why are you in my shower? Ever heard of some privacy?"

"Oh I have nothing to hide" She posed, showing Beca her perfectly toned body.

"I don't care, you don't just come into people's showers like that."

"I'm not leaving until you sing and tell me you coming to audition"

"No! Get out!"

"Sing. Please? I'll leave and let you be."

Beca rolled her eyes but started to sing that song she had already been singing. Chloe joined in and harmonized perfectly with every note Beca sang. They may have two different personalities, but their music was definitely in sync. Beca always found it attractive when girls could sing and Chloe was no different.

"See, you would fit perfectly." Chloe snapped her out of her gaze

"Fine, I MAY come to audition. But, don't hold you breath"

"I'll take that answer. Enjoy your shower Bec!"

* * *

Beca looked into the auditorium while other students were auditioning for the acapella groups. They were singing "Since U Been Gone" by Kelly Clarkson. Beca was not ashamed to admit that song used to blare from her car speakers when she was younger. But, she definitely wasn't singing that song.

She walked out on stage when everyone was done, to be greeted with a smile from Chloe

"You came!"

"Uh, yeah. But, I didn't know you had to prepare something and I really rather not sing that song."

"Oh, sing whatever you want."

"Yeah, sing what you want I guess." Aubrey definitely didn't like her and she knew it

"Can I borrow that cup?"

"Yeah sure?" Chloe seemed confused but handed Beca the cup with a smile

Beca let out a deep breath and sang the song she had been practicing ever since she saw the video of it on youtube. She couldn't help but look up to Chloe before she was done and even gave a small smile.

When she finished she was surprised every one started clapping and even Aubrey had a slight smile on her face. Maybe, she wasn't that bad after all.

* * *

Well, she did it. She was a Barden Bella now. More importantly, she was part of big girl group, all probably wanting to be her friend. She never had friends like this and she was worried she made a mistake. She wanted to focus on L.A. and being surrounded by a bunch of girls gossiping about the next reality show on TV wouldn't help her with her dream. But, her dad told her to try and she knew she had to.

A beep from her phone startled her as she looked down at the screen.

_Practice 10am tomorrow at the gym. See you there :)_

Ah, so Chloe is the girl who uses smileys in each text. Beca was not one of those people. This may be harder than she thought to get used to.

_Got it. _

Was her response.


	2. What Have I Got Myself Into

Beca woke up feeling unrested. She knew she had Bellas rehearsals today and to be honest she was nervous. Not because she couldn't sing or the fact that she had no idea how to be in an acapella group but because she really didn't want this to be a mistake. The fact that Chloe texted her a simple "can't wait to see you" text in the middle of the night made Beca's mind go a million different places. This girl was really friendly and over stepped her boundaries but Beca was thankful that someone would welcome her at rehearsals today.

"Hey!" Chloe was running to Beca at full force and Beca didn't know if she should stand there or run the opposite way as fast as she could

"Wow okay, hi" Beca couldn't help but feel uncomfortable when Chloe hugged her. She honestly couldn't remember the last time she hugged...anyone. Was it her last "fling" with Kelly? No. Beca didn't hug her once, she was sure of that. She frowned for a split second thinking how sad it was she couldn't remember the last time someone hugged her.

"Sorry, I'm a hugger. Come, follow me. You have to meet everyone!" Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and led her to the group of girls waiting.

"This is Beca everyone, she's amazing!"

A collective "Hey" came from the group and Beca took the chance to look around the room at the faces staring at her. Her gaydar ringing when landing upon Cynthia Rose. Hey at least there would be someone to talk to about girls. But, from the looks of it, Stacie already had Cynthia Rose's attention. Then there was "Fat Amy" who immediately made Beca laugh throwing up some sort of gang sign to say hello to her.

"Beca, you can stand over there. We need to start running through choreography for our songs." There was Aubrey getting straight to it.

"You are going to love it here, I promise." Chloe winked as she walked to her spot.

Somehow Beca didn't believe her yet.

* * *

"NO! God, why are these moves so hard to understand!"

Beca's dislike for Aubrey had hit a maximum and it was taking all of her not to punch her right there

"Aubrey, it is a new group. Give them time." Chloe was obviously the peace maker of the two

"Cardio, now!"

"Cardio? No one told me there was cardio when I signed up." Fat Amy protested as Aubrey pushed her into the direction of the stairs

"Seriously cardio?" I whispered to Chloe who stayed behind with me as I moved slow to head to the stairs

"Trust me, you are going to need it. I know Aubrey makes it sound like death but we do need to be in good shape to do all the dances."

"Right, the dances." Beca was not the dancing type and had failed miserably so far today at rehearsals.

"Don't worry Bec, you'll get them down. That will come. Just keep singing with your pretty little voice and everything will be okay." Chloe squeezed her hand before running off into a light jog ahead of her

"Are we done yet?" Beca could hear Fat Amy yell across the room

"We just started a minute ago Amy!"

"I know, but I crushed that minute don't you think? I'm good to turn in now"

Beca couldn't help but laugh knowing Aubrey was probably about to kill Amy.

* * *

After rehearsals Beca ran to the radio station where she would be working. She was hoping that she would be able to play her music and gain some attention for it while working here.

"Luke?"

"You must be Becky. I've arranged some boxes over there, start stacking those CDs would you?"

"Uh sure, cool." Stacking CDs? This sucked.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late man, busy morning."

"Jesse? You're late. Help Becky stack CDs. Thanks." He closed the door and left Beca and Jesse alone

"It is actually Beca, nice to meet you."

"I'm Jesse in case you didn't hear. So, stacking CDs huh? I'm surprised people aren't fighting for this job. We were the lucky ones."

"Shut up, I really just wanted to play my music."

"Your music? You sing?"

"Well yeah, but I make beats and create mashups. I want to be a DJ."

"Sweet! I sing too, but I want to create scores for movies."

"Yikes movies? Not really into that."

"That is a joke right? A really not funny joke?"

"No, sorry to offend you but movies are just to cliche and the endings are too predictable "

"You just broke my heart. Congratulations, it only took you about 3 minutes. I thought I was at least going to be able to ask you out on a date or two before you did that."

"Sorry to burst your bubble. But, I'm gay."

"What?! Man, all the hot ones are."

"Don't start spreading that around either? I usually don't care what people think but I'm in the group the Barden Bellas and I'm not sure how well they would take it yet."

"You are a Bella? I'm a Treble."

"Great, even more reason not to say anything right now. That whole acapella world is weirdly close."

"Hey, you are apart of that acapella world now."

"Don't remind me."

"Well, since you are gay and all, can you hook me up with some girls in the Bellas?"

"First off, no. Second off, Aubrey would strangle you with her scarf if you and a Bella got together. Strict no Treble rules."

"Rules are meant for breaking." Jesse winked and Beca cringed just a little. Somehow it is just not as hot when a guy does it.

"No can do."

"Again, breaking my heart. You're killing me Becky."

"Beca."

"When I call you can I say BECAWWW"

"Stop that right now."

"You like it? BECAWWWW"

* * *

_how was practice? I'm sorry Aubrey was a bit much today. She is just stressed because everything is still new and not working. _

A text from Chloe.

_It was good. Don't worry I can take Aubrey. _

_Wasn't worrying. You look like you can handle yourself ;) _

Winky faces now? Beca didn't even know how to respond

_what? do I look scary or something?_

_oh so you weren't trying to look like the hulk? This is embarrassing I totally thought that was what you were going for._

Why does it seem like she is flirting?

_HA HA HA. _

That was all Beca could manage to say to that. It was weird with Chloe. Beca never had a "friend" who was just so open and into every conversation they had. She was still too new at this girl group friendship thing to banter back and forth with Chloe right now.

Her phone lit up with one more text from the redhead.

_P.S. there is going to be an acapella group party this friday. Sort of like a welcome to our world party. It is at one of the Treble's houses. It is kind of mandatory for you to be there, and look hott!_

A party? Beca was really not ready for that.

_I really have to go?_

_yes, no exceptions. You're one of us now._

_Ugh, okay. Fineeeeeeee_

_I think your e key might be stuck._

_Fuck you. _

Crap, Beca didn't know if Chloe was offende by cursing. If she was, Beca probably would fall out of her good graces pretty quickly. Luckily another text from Chloe solved the issue.

_Don't hate the playa hate the game._

Beca couldn't help but smile.


	3. Can You Zip Me?

"What did you think of rehearsals today? Wasn't as bad as the first time?"

"Yeah I guess, I'm just really not picking up the dances yet."

Beca had fell twice today and almost hit Chloe in the face as she was helping her move her arms with the music. It had been rough but Beca tried to believe her when she said eventually she would get the hang of it.

"So, the party on Friday you ready for it?" Chloe turned them around so they were facing each other, their faces not far apart

"Um, uh, yeah." Beca suddenly got extremely nervous

"What are you wearing? I meant it when I said you had to look hott. The Bellas have a reputation you know."

"I guess I haven't thought about it yet. I'll find something in my closet."

"That does not sound promising Mitchell. I'm coming over right now and searching your closet to make sure you have _something_ cute."

"What? No, its alright. I got it."

"Why not?" A slight frown on her face showed her disappointment. "Are you hiding something in your room or something?" The quick frown turned into a smirk.

"No, ugh, fine. Come on." She didn't want to go back and forth with the girl and somehow having Chloe around without all the other Bellas seemed nice.

* * *

Beca slowly opened up the door to room 303 sighing when she saw Kimmy Jin wasn't there.

"This is it."

"Woah, what are those!" Chloe slipped her bag on Beca's bed and moved over to her desk

Beca quickly ran over "Uh, those are my DJ equipment. Not to be rude but please don't touch all of it. I kind of freak out when people do."

"Oh, sorry" Her hand quickly jerked away from where she was running her fingers across one of the boards

"No, its cool. Just don't start like twisting knobs and sliders and you're good."

"So this is the stuff you like to do?"

"Yeah, this is pretty much my life right here on this desk."

"Thats awesome Bec, I wish I was that into something."

"You are into singing right? I mean I see the way you light up when you sing."

"Are you watching me Miss Mitchell?"

"What, no!" Beca knew she was blushing a deep red so she quickly turned to her closet.

"Here is my closet, you can go look and see what you find thats suitable for your little acapella party."

"Its _our_ acapella party. You are one of us now."

Beca remembered that Jesse said the same thing. Why did it seem like some sort of cult and not a fun club she was in.

"Yeah, yeah heard that before."

"Really from who?"

"A guy I work with at the radio station Jesse. He is a Treble."

"Uh Oh. Are you going to break the rules and totally get with a Treble?" She turned and smirked at Beca "I wouldn't tell!"

"Eww, gross. No. He is not my type."

"What's your type?"

"Um, thats another conversation we will have later."

"Oh, you totally like the bad boys don't you. The ones you have to go visit in jail, and then go out on his motorcycle and do bad things. I see right through you Beca."

She laughed. "Exactly Chloe, how did you know I was into criminals?"

"I have a gift. I just have a gift."

"Find anything?" Beca tried to change the subject

"No, we need to go shopping."

"Shopping? There isn't one thing in there I can wear?"

"Absolutely not."

"Well shit."

"I'm going to get my car and pull it out front. Meet me down in 5?"

"We are going now?"

"Yes, get your pretty face downstairs in five minutes and we will go to the mall. I'm going to get something too."

"Alright, Alright."

Chloe grabbed her bag from the bed and walked over to Beca, she leaned in and placed a light kiss on her cheek. "We are totally going to be best friends by the way." She smiled and walked out of the room

Beca was left there frozen. Half because of the fact Chloe totally just invaded her space and half because of the fact that she wouldn't mind if she did it again.

"Fuck." Beca let out before grabbing her keys and phone and heading out the door.

* * *

They got to mall and gathered a bunch of clothes to bring to the fitting room. Beca already had won the argument of not wearing a dress so she had shorts, pants, and cool shirts in her hands. Chloe had some dresses but was opting to try on more shorts because she didn't want to be over dressed if Beca wasn't going to be.

"How do those red pants look Beca?" Chloe sounded like she was trying to fit into something 5 sizes too small as she yelled out to Beca.

"Um, they are really nice. I like them the best so far."

"I'm coming in to see!"

The door flew open with Chloe wearing shorts. Well really short shorts and a shirt she was holding up because there was a zipper on the back.

"Damn, you look good in those red pants. You are totally wearing those."

"Yeah?" Beca looked in the mirror trying to avoid staring at Chloe too long.

"Yes, no wonder you got all those bad boys" She winked and turned around "Can you zip this up? Everytime I tried to do it myself the shirt would fall down in the front."

"Uh, yeah sure." Beca raised a shaky hand to her back and let herself for a second scan Chloe's back to right above her shorts. Beca suddenly felt hott as she zipped up the remainder of the shirt and saw Chloe turn around

"Thanks! So how do I look?"

Beca was finding it hard to think. Chloe's shorts looked good before but now with the shirt fully zipped up and letting her stomach show just over the shorts it was hard to look away. And, the shirt wasn't helping Beca's staring problem when she looked up to see Chloe's cleavage perfectly showing.

"Shit." Was all she could mutter

"I look like shit?" Chloe's voice raised a little and she feigned hurt.

"Uh no, shit. You look good. You look really good."

"You said shit."

"Yeah, because I'm not going to look half as good as you."

"Oh shut up. Buy those red pants and that black shirt over there. I promise you will look hott." She went to hug Beca and Beca's hands just stayed awkwardly in the air not wanting to put them down on the girl in front of her knowing she would most likely be touching her skin.

* * *

On the drive home Beca closed her eyes in the passenger seat. Chloe was singing along the radio and sounded amazing harmonizing with every note. She felt herself relax a little bit. Ever since their encounter in the dressing room Beca's senses had be heightened to the max. Every movement Chloe made, every little sound Beca was aware of. She didn't feel uncomfortable around the girl but she didn't know what to do around her sometimes. She never had a friend that was touchy feely, liked to go around hugging people, and if she wanted to just be blunt, she never had a "friend" that was this beautiful either. She just didn't know what to do to make herself not look like a complete idiot around her. It was something she would have to work on though. Whether she liked it or not, her and Chloe would be seeing a lot of each other.


	4. Party!

Beca had no idea how this party was going to pan out. All she knew was if she drank too much her hands would like to roam. From the looks of it, her hands had one person in mind they wanted to touch.

"Fuck, Beca!" She screamed at herself in the mirror while putting on her clothes for the party. She was not ready for this. Not ready at all.

A buzz from her phone made her lean over and look who was texting her.

_Party party party! Are you excited for tonight? There may be some bad boys there ;)_

_Chloe please dont start setting me up with every guy you see. I'll kill you._

_You would miss me too much if you did._

_Ehh, not really. Me and Aubrey can become friends._

_What?! Have you already been drinking? You and Aubrey friends? _

_haha no. Speaking of, will there be drinking tonight?_

_Duh. We aren't lame you know. I plan to be tipsy right away. Why are you against drinking or something?_

__Beca wondered what kind of a drunk Chloe would be. With her luck she would become a flirty lesbian and make it unbearable for Beca to keep her hands off her.

_No, just wondering. See you soon._

_See you soon hott stuff!_

* * *

Beca got up from her desk as she heard three knocks on her door. She opened it and immediately fell into a daze. There was Chloe in those shorts and shirt that made her body look even more amazing, if it was even possible. But, this time, her hair was in a messy ponytail and all Beca could see was her collarbones perfectly sculpted and her blue eyes sparkling back at her.

"You're beautiful." _shit. _Did Beca say that out loud?

"What?" Chloe for the first time since Beca had met her looked like she had nothing to say.

"Um, yeah. I mean you look really great tonight. Sorry, didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." She mentally slapped herself.

"No, no!" Chloe grabbed her hand. "I just don't remember the last time someone called me that. It just felt really nice." She let go of her hand and looked down, obviously embarrassed.

"Hey, Hey. Look at me." It was Beca's turn to be the talker. "I know I don't know you very well yet, but if there is one thing I do know it is that you are beautiful. Inside and out Chloe." When the hell did she turn into some sap? Not a good look Beca, not a good look.

"Thank you." Chloe pulled her into a hug and Beca for the first time didn't feel uncomfortable.

"Anytime. Don't be putting yourself down. Lets go get some drinks in us huh?"

Chloe's smile returned and she led them out to her car.

* * *

They pulled into a driveway and Beca could hear the music coming loudly from inside the house.

"Who's house is this?"

"Some kid name Donald on the Trebles. Come on, lets get inside I'm freezing!" Chloe grabbed her hand and pulled her to the front door.

"HEY!" Everyone at the party said in unison when they walked in.

Aubrey quickly pulled Chloe away into another room and Cynthia Rose took Beca in the kitchen to get a drink.

"So tell me," Cynthia Rose poured a glass of whatever she was drinking and one for Beca

"Tell you what?"

Cynthia Rose looked around to make sure they were alone

"You're gay right?"

"What?!" How the hell did she know?

"I mean I'm not 100% sure, but I had to ask."

"Yeah, I'm gay. But please don't say anything. I'm not ready to just have to explain it all to the Bellas yet."

"You know, I'm gay too and all the Bellas know. They don't have a problem with it, even Aubrey."

"What about Chloe?"

"Chloe? That girl probably wouldn't care if I said I wanted to date birds. She is one of the nicest people I have ever met."

"Okay good, I was worried."

"About what? Oh. Shit." A smirk playing on her face. "You like Chloe!"

"SHHHHH! Keep your voice down damn! And I do not like Chloe."

"You totally do, and I get it. That girl is so good looking it almost makes me sick."

"Whatever. I see you look at Stacie."

"Oh, I don't try to hide that. Even Stacie knows. I'm pretty much in love with her at this point."

"What? In love with her? Kind of didn't see you like that."

"Like what? Someone who can like someone a lot? I know I may seem all tough but that girl has me weak at the knees."

"And she's straight?"

"Ehh, its debatable. I'll win her over. I know it." She raised her glass in triumph

"Good, I hope you do."

Suddenly Beca felt two arms wrap around her.

"BECAWWW."

She turned around and punched Jesse's arm. "Dude!"

"What?! I can't say hi to my friend?"

"Keep calling me that and our friendship ends."

"Pshh whatever. Can I ask you a question?"

"I'm gay, I won't go out with you."

"I know, it still kills me, but no that isn't my question."

"Shoot."

"Can you hook me up with Chloe?"

Beca coughed up her drink "Excuse me what?"

"Chloe, your friend. I know you said no Treble rule but that girl is so hott it will be worth the risk."

"No way. No no no."

"You like her don't you?"

"What?! No, everyone stop saying that."

"Then hook me up! Beca come on, I'm a good guy you know that."

"Whatever." Beca walked away and into the living room. Maybe he was right. He is a good guy, Chloe is a good girl. And maybe, Cynthia Rose was right she did sort of like Chloe. She was trying hard not to though. Chloe likes guys, she doesn't know Beca is gay, and Jesse likes girls. Why try to prevent them from getting together? And maybe, if Chloe and Jesse got together, this little "crush" would go away.

"Chloe!" Beca yelled out across the room.

"Hey best friennnnnd." Chloe was obviously drunk

"My friend Jesse over there wants to talk to you, you should go hang out with him. He's a good guy I promise."

"What about you? Why aren't all the boys trying to get with you?"

"Don't worry about me Chloe. Go see Jesse."

"Fineee. Come see me in a few? I miss youuu."

Beca laughed and pushed her towards Jesse. If she just did a good thing for both of them why was she feeling so bad?

"Did you just hook Chloe up with Jesse?" Came Cynthia Rose's voice from behind her

"Uh yeah, he likes her."

"So do you! Don't try to hide it from me either."

"So?!" She turned around suddenly growing angry "So what if I do? She's straight! She's not into me. I don't do these crushes and lovey dovey stuff. I'm not like you and can just say I'm weak in the knees for her. I would hurt her and I'd be the complete fuck up."

"Woah, girl calm down. I'm just saying don't give her a reason to think you aren't interested. You're not a fuck up either."

"Whatever. I'm going outside to get some air."

"Wait Beca!" She turned back to Cynthia Rose.

"You want to know what a drunk Chloe said to me earlier?"

"What?" Beca was growing impatient.

"That you called her beautiful today and that she wants you to know you're beautiful too."

Beca looked over sadly, Jesse and Chloe who were now huddled in the corner, their faces inches apart. Hurt and angry she continued to head back out to the front door. "Fuck this."

* * *

It had been a good 20 minutes Beca thought that she was out there. She was freezing but the numbing feeling of the cold fit perfectly with her mood. She kicked rocks and closed her eyes to feel the wind only to be startled by Cynthia Rose running into her.

"Beca! Come inside I think your girl needs you"

"What?!" She quickly got up at the sound of the worry in her voice. "What's wrong?!"

"When Jesse got up to get them both drinks, some frat guy came and talked to Chloe and brought her out back. There is a bunch of land out there and they haven't seen Chloe or this guy Tom. He wouldn't hurt her, but she is really drunk and he looked like he wanted in her pants."

"What the fuck?!" She ran through the house and out the back. This wasn't happening.

"CHLOE!"

"CHLOE!" Her heart pounding in her ears as she got out her phone to get some light.

"CHLOE!" She didn't realize she had tears running down her face until one fell onto her phone's screen.

"Shit. CHLOE!"

"Beca?" came a soft whisper to her left. She turned quickly to see Chloe sitting against a tree with her face in her hands.

"Oh my god, Chloe. Are you okay? What happened? Where the fuck is that prick Tom? I swear to you he is dead."

"Shh stop. Please just stop. He brought me out here and started making out with me. I was enjoying it at first but his hand started to go up my thigh and under my shorts and I told him to stop. I wasn't into him like that. He tried to tell me how hott I was and that we would be great but I told him to go. He pushed me off and called me a slut and a tease and got up and left. I feel so stupid."

"Chloe, god you are not stupid. Shh. You scared the crap out of me, come here."

She leaned up against the tree and brought the taller girl into her lap and held her for a few minutes.

Chloe pulled back to look at Beca and ran a thumb across her cheek. "You're crying?"

"You scared me Chloe. No one knew where you were."

"I'm happy it was you that came and found me." She half smiled through tears

"Why is that?"

"So I can personally tell you, you're beautiful."

It took all of Beca not to kiss Chloe right there. But, she knew she shouldn't. With the night they both just had she didn't feel it was appropriate and there was so much they needed to talk about first. She opted to kiss her cheek and rub her back as Chloe collapsed back into her. She was so thankful she was the one that found Chloe. The feeling of being here to protect her was enough to send Beca to the moon.


End file.
